Xero
Xero is Lord Shadow Chris' right hand man and is like a butler figure to the ruler of X-17. He bears powerful armor that allows him to accomplish a variety of incredible feats. Concept and Creation Xero was created either during or just before 2008, strictly to serve Lord Chris in his chaotic endeavors. Often the butt of jokes or the Fall Guy of the team of baddies, Xero remained level-headed among his partners Chris and Gearic. He was also given a more physical boost of power during UNU's original run, allowing him to smash through stone walls with just a single unstopped charge. His design had changed greatly over the years, becoming less and less complicated as time went on. His current design seems to be dominated by the colors red, orange and black; however, he has always been a tan-muzzled, red-furred hedgehog donning red and orange armor. Capabilities Emotional Wreckage Xero's emotions are gateways to effectively using his powers in the most basic sense; when he fights, he becomes very emotional and while this makes his attacks stronger and healing more potent, he loses the ability to control himself. He might even mess up a few times. In this state of utter disarray, Xero will eventually go insane and potentially pass out from carrying on for long periods of time. This is when his special suit - made of Cardboardium, one of the strongest materials in the Universe - comes in handy. Inside the suit there is a function that helps Xero control his emotions when they get too out of hand (particularly during battle). It functions in the same way as calming medicine, allowing Xero to stay in a perpetually calm state of being (as long as the armor is on and without major damage). This makes it much easier to fight and last longer than usual. Xero is incredibly strong on a physical level. He has both super strength and super durability, but this multiplies several times over once he gains a charged momentum. This means that the longer distance he charges his trademark skull-bash or body check, the more powerful the move is and the more chances it has at being bone-crushing. Xero is also known to cripple his enemies with these moves. Powers * Healing (a little less than advanced) * Momentum Collisions In addition to his extreme strength and decent-level healing magic, Xero also plans his attacks and pays close attention to his surroundings, making sure that if he's going to charge someone and gain momentum, he has to be sure he won't fall off an edge or something. Xero also activates Serious stage as soon as he begins battle. This also increases the chance of him being accurate while planning his next tackle attack. Personality Because Xero is notably the most emotional character in current canon, the red hedgehog is capable of feeling things like fear, regret, hope, adoration, pain and frustration, all of which he expresses around his master. While Xero is not particularly happy to work for/with his master, he does take some pride in his work, being the lead organizer for many of projects and general director of master plans. He does this with his ulterior motive in mind. As his role of butler/advisor of his master, Xero also tries to caution Chris to the best of his ability, always hoping that he will listen to his advice. He becomes frustrated with the shadow mage multiple times, finding it hard to keep up with this ever-changing rules and regulations and being forced to rewrite a plethora of things for the sake of successfully running the planet. He is not quite as manipulative as Lord Chris, nor is he all that confident in his abilities, especially when the mage keeps throwing curveballs at him and his enemies. Even though Chris is the brains and the power behind the entire system, Xero is the mop to clean up his mess whether he likes it or not. History Xero was born and raised on X-17, gifted with strange magical powers that match his emotions to a T. Upon growing up with these powers, it became difficult for him to find and keep friendships and potential romances, considering that every time he was caught in a fight, he would break down and ruin whatever chance he had at living his life how he wanted it. Working for the Lord of Shadows It was during his late teens that Xero was experiencing one of these terrible fits of emotion, when Chris was observing this strange connection between his power and his feelings. Seeing an incredible ally before him, hoping to harness that great power, Chris swept up Xero from off the streets of X-17 and offered him a deal. The deal was simple; if Xero works for him, the Lord would provide him not only room and board in the Black Keep, but also a suit of armor to protect him from harm and to harness his great ability. Xero, however, knew of planet's eternal ruler and at first was shocked when he approached him. He'd known what he'd done in the past - at least to some degree - and was skeptical about joining him. The offer to live a normal life, however, was much too desirable and he accepted it gratefully. He immediately obtained the special red, orange and black suit that instantly relaxed him, and after testing it out a few times, he wondered what could be so bad about this? It wasn't long before Chris began talking about this rivalry with someone known as "Genesis" and a long lost partner known as "Vein." Things began to get weirder around the Castle, especially when meeting Gearic, Enzo, Chase, Zeta, Manual and later on, Ikari. Soon enough, Xero was finding himself at the helm of an empire that only caused pain and suffering for the individuals involved. Xero's new mission was to not only act as Chris' bodyguard figure, but do so in a way that he would be able to calm down Chris (as he did to him) so he would not unleash his blind wrath upon innocent planets and civilians alike. He organizes things in a way that which Chris would not question it, but also in the hopes to save people who are undeserving of death by the mage of shadows. Name of the Game Xero plays a small but significant role in the coming together of the Geneforce. While he helps restore Chris back to normal upon being defeated by the heroes, he also helps guard the castle when the five of them return for an attempted raid. He is successful at beating back and capturing all of them but Genesis (who had refused to help in the first place), but once the green hedgehog came back, he couldn't stop him. It was too late to go after them, because by then they had left the planet. Hidden Feelings Xero again, plays a small role in the comic Hidden Feelings; he is mainly there for Chris and other characters to bounce off of, especially when the lovestruck heroes come to X-17 to ask what had happened on the night of the fireworks show. Relationships Family * He probably has one, but I don't know it. Friends * Lord Chris * Gearic * Enzo (& Clones) * Ikari (& Clones) * Manual Rivals * Chase * Zeta Enemies While he does deal with the Geneforce all the time, he does not fault them for trying to stop Chris from hurting innocents. However, being one of the very few people that actually Chris does keep around him at all times, he must keep his personal views of their heroics down in favor of Chris'. * Genesis of the Wind * Juliet * Emily * Xanthos Ailuro * Blastion Brimagh * Luna Matarex * Rocky the Robot Trivia * Xero is pronounced "ZEE-roh." * Xero's suit contains a chemical compound that seeps into his body at all times, dosing him regularly so he would not have to worry about unleashing a barrage of emotional suffering upon anyone else, but also little enough so that he does not overdose and die. This chemical has been confirmed to be similar to the Earth medicine, Xanex. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Chris Co.